1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly to a new and improved board game to simulate childhood experiences in accommodating parental guidance and household activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games for instructional purposes to reinforce and amuse individuals is well known in the prior art. The prior art board games have included a wide range of simulation games to amuse and educate individuals playing such games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,394 to Hobbs sets forth a multiple of paths positioned between buildings representing the visiting of a fair grounds with penalty and benefit cards therealong to simulate the New York World's Fair of 1939 and a tour thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,493 to Cress sets forth a board game to correspond to a plurality of dens and a corresponding plurality of homes with various routes therebetween with various steps and stations upon the routes with men traversing the routes and cards to determine the direction and extent of movement of the men. The game is provided for the amusement of individuals and is representative of board games of this class of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,301 to Hanke sets forth a board game be played by a plurality of players comprising a field utilizing parallel courses with a common destination with one of the routes being favorable and the other being unfavorable and hazards and benefits throughout to assist in the amusement of the field traversed during play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,284 to Fuks sets forth a board game to simulate traffic jams as may be experienced in real life and accordingly includes a plurality of paths and players and crossover areas to provide amusement for individuals playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,889 to Reker sets forth a game to simulate experiences of teachers and pupils in a school scenario for the amusement and entertainment of individuals playing the game.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 157,861 to Graves sets forth a board game depicting a series of paths for traversing the United States.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved board game to simulate experiences between children and parents for the entertainment and education of both child and parent and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.